our orbit
by fumidori
Summary: You got separated from New Inazuma Japan upon arriving at Faram Obius, and while you were helplessly maneuvering your way back to them, you run into the notorious Baran Brothers. The two brothers instantly fall in love with you, but things twist for the worst once they realize they don't want to give you up...Not even to each other. [Ryugel/Reader/Gandales] [Three-shot]


**a/n; I've decided to make a three-shot with the *matatagi voice* idiot brothers! There will be two alternate endings (three endings total; harem ending aka original ending, ryugel ending, and gandales ending), with one of them being darker! hhh  
**

* * *

"Hm? Captain? Ibuki-kun? Aoi-chan?" you babbled, completely exasperated on the whereabouts of your teammates. You were currently mispositioned within a heavy crowd of pointed-ear aliens with varying skin tones, and you knew not a one. _Where were your teammates?_ You had just arrived on Faram Obius moments ago, and you've already managed to get separated from them.

Careening through the brimful crowd of unsuspecting inhabitants, you desperately searched for your lost teammates but it seemed in vain. "Oh, I don't even care at this point - I'd be happy to see even _Matatagi's_ face at this point!" you whined to yourself after minutes of helpless struggle; you truly had no idea how to navigate yourself on this strange, violet planet.

And you saying you'd want to see Matatagi was a large leap for you to take considering you _hated_ that arrogant asshole.

"S-Someone, help me!" you called out, your plea for help falling onto partly-deaf ears—it seemed as if absolutely no one was listening to you, or you were practically invisible to all of them. Your footsteps got softer, lighter as time stretched on and there was water beginning clouding over your [e/c] orbs because you knew that it seem nearly impossible to find your teammates at this rate — but you prayed that they were already out looking for you.

Hauling your weight across the paved sidewalk and through countless streets, twists, and turns in this labyrinthine place, you found yourself losing balance as every passerby accidentally bumped into your form. The more you thought about it, the more you realized that not everyone was happy and half the time they carelessly charged past you in either aggression or disheartened frustration...what was going on?

You didn't know how much longer you'd be able to take all this, having your body flung around remissly amongst a swarm of strangers and having them dictate your next line of path without even realizing it was honestly intolerable for your frail self to handle. Several tugs at your sanity later, a familiar pair of brothers came dangerously trucking through and they were the** final** straw.

Ugly splotches of black began to powder your vision, a hefty weight overcoming your muscles, and every morsel of strength within you fled in an instant and you found yourself collapsing from sheer exhaustion seconds later; you can't really remember if you fell lifelessly to the ground or not. But you can safely remember waking up in the arms of a pale-white skinned male, who along with another male had exceptionally stunned expressions.

Your lids fluttered open, and the two Baran Brothers found that gentle motion to gyrate what earthlings would call 'ladybugs in their stomachs' - or was it butterflies? No matter! "Who are you guys...?" you wistfully inquired, tone drenched in a sleepy haze that brought out every inkling of cuteness you seemed to be radiating with and amplify it to the max.

"I'm Ryugel Baran!" the one with spiked snowy white hair introduced, and the one who had you currently captured in his arms securely. You assumed he was the entity who rescued you from absolute peril of smashing on the hard ground.

The other one there piped up into the conversation now, seaweed-like and mussed black locks bouncing along with his springful step as he inched closer to you and his dear older brother. "Oh, oh! I'm Gandales! Ryugel-nii's little brother!" Gandales chimed gleefully, a large grin unwavering on his lips.

The two brothers both stared at you curiously with equally euphoric grins, causing a boundless amount of blood to rush into your cheeks with every second of silence ticking by and you found yourself become acutely aware of both the situation and position you were caught in - suddenly you put your hands on his chest, and pushed away from him slightly, "Alright, Ryugel-kun...Can you put me down?" you shyly questioned, and he nodded his head.

Setting you gently back down on the ground and letting you clasp onto his arm as you attempted to regain proper balance on your jelly-like legs, Ryugel felt his own cheeks tint a strange color of purple. "You suddenly passed out, but Ryugel-nii was able to flawlessly catch you!" Gandales spoke up again, interrupting that strange moment of solace draping over you and his amazing brother. "It was so awesome!"

Ryugel weaved a single hand through his hair, a rather smug and confident smile overtaking his lips. "Say no more, Gandales."

You could effortlessly discern those sparkles glowing from the depths of Gandales' dark magenta orbs as he said that, and you knew right away he held a firm admiration for his brother. "A-ah, is that so?" you breathed out in a low voice. "Thank you, and sorry for the trouble!" you swiftly added and bowed at the kindness of the two(although Gandales hadn't done anything...yet.).

They both dismissed your gratitude, and instead proffered to take you on a grand tour of their home planet after you explained to them your situation of being lost. You hesitantly agreed, they seemed like a kind duo, but you had no idea what sort of vortex you were getting yourself caught into when you finally said "yes".

* * *

**inazuma eleven go (galaxy) © level-5**


End file.
